Nocturnal Days
by Narutard.In.New.Zealand
Summary: Tsuki Sachiko Sakai is a rogue ninja, who ran away from no where. She was found, taken and brought to Konoha and now has to figure out how she's gonna survive in society. Napping in the day, Soaring in the night, this Nocturnal, anti-social Kunoichi has became famous in Konoha for all the wrong reasons, now facing the consequences means getting crushed by the sand. Not good.
1. Flying Time

I watched the sun fall slowly, elegantly against the smooth sand. Questions continuously plagued my mind, but none of that mattered as I stared at the salty sea that now reflected beautiful colours before the moon took over. But it was neither the sea or the sky that took breath away but the sand. It was a mystery to me, I mean who would like the sand better than the beautiful moon? But no matter how beautiful the moon makes out to be, the sand would forever take my heart.

I stood up from the spot in the shore I was sitting on and realised how quickly time flew by, the stars where now out and shining and with every step I took it looked like there were stars in the sand.

It was the sand that stuck by the water, not the sun whose millions of light years away, and the sand that she could feel and touch, not the moon that was unreachable. I quickly walked back into the trees, now that the sunset was gone and the moon was out.

I could be called Nocturnal, although my sleep only consists of a 'few' hours at most in the day sometime ranging from ten hours to a short nap of thirty minutes. It's not that I can't sleep, it's that somehow my body had adapted to the way I work and now I don't sleep. Simple.

The night is where I stride, where I can walk with meaning and pride. That night I came across a group, a small group of four people. Three children; Genin, most likely, and a sensei who, more that likely was a jounin all from the powerful Konoha.

But, with a closer look it was obvious who he was. And I, a child, the same age as the children, would never have dreamed of meeting the great, powerful, Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi of the Sharigan. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu's and struck lightning with his own jutsu , Chidori.

But, I was a rogue ninja. Forced, of course, but nonetheless a rogue, so I did what any twelve-year old rogue ninja would do in front of the Copy Cat Kakashi, I ran. He heard, but a bit too late.

I quickly did some handsign's and whispered: "Ninja Jutsu: Sky Art, Wind Teleportation." And quickly I had disappeared, really I vanished and was a whole lot faster and stronger. He never caught me, but I ran a long, long way just in case. I mean, I did have a lot of stamina and the jutsu didn't take too much chakra once you've mastered it, although I haven't fully mastered it, but close enough! Still got half, maybe a quarter of my Chakra left. Suddenly, I saw a bit of red in the dark sky and realised I had ran so much that I went from 7pm to 6am.

Ya see, when it's daytime I'm different. Not Bipolarity, but it's a way I express myself. I have two sides of me, the more calm and the more eccentric. The night and the day, or else known as the Sky and the Land. So to express myself I have a personality exchange, in night I'm neutral, in day I'm not as mean if someone tries to attack me, but I do stills seem to have traces of my opposite-ish self. I even managed to go so far as to get two types of different chakra! Cool, aye! I even have two names. Tsuki (Night) and Sachi (Day)! Well it's actually Tsukiko and Sachiko but who the hell cares, ya know! But if someone goes into my memories they'll only see the different selves of me, so in day they would never see night, so it's kinda good if someone tries to break my personal space, well not really seeing as they can see the day memories but I don't do much but wander and rest in the day.

Why I am a rogue is for another day.

I felt the need to sleep, seeing how I ran so far and long I began to feel tired. So, being the eccentric me I fell asleep on the spot. Not my best idea, even for me.


	2. Searching Minds

_Sorry for the really short chapter before, hopefully this will be longer and maybe more people would read it! Oh well to the two reviews so far thank you! Oh and if you have any questions regarding the information in the story or if I have done any illogical mistakes or if you found any spelling/grammar errors or if you found anything mary-sue-ish please, please tell me in the reviews, or even if you found something you dislike. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Might be a bit OOC. Review please! Constructive criticsm welcome, flamers don't really matter, I guess._

* * *

I must say, waking up in a cold cell is not the best way to wake up. I mean, I'm sleeping on straw for Kami's sake, isn't there better accommodation in Konoha Prison, actually I never even knew they had much of a prison after the entire Uchiha Massacre, I guess I should've researched this place more, but I just thought they sent their rogues/criminals away to a bigger prison somewhere else, I don't know why I thought that. I guess it's because most of their criminals are quite hardcore. I guess I need to study more.

I looked out the iron bars and figured it must be night, seeing as it's darker than it should be and my personality right now isn't as loud as it would be. I'd probably be screaming my head off if it were day. Hmm, that would've be quite interesting for the guards. It's not everyday there's a little girl can vanish in mid-air. Of course, I wouldn't be able to teleport seeing as they have chakra chains connected my arms and feet.

Thinking about teleporting, it would've been much easier to teleport a distance away then running instead of running all night seeing as that took up much of my chakra, and how long was I asleep for, I mean, I ran quite the distance and they still caught me. I must've ran towards where they were heading and slept for about 7 hours since it was around eight in the morning when I slept and I vaguely remember being knocked out sometime and seeing the sun in the position around 3-4 o'clock. No wonder my neck stings. Hmm, then seeing as where the moon is in the sky and how much interference there is by people in the air the sun must be coming up not too long from now, maybe an hour or two seeing as ninja's have began to wake up and train.

So, I waited patiently until it became day, of course even in day I'd be waiting for something-Bam! I'm back in business, baby! So, being the me I am right now, I did the first thing that came to my brilliantly dim mind! "Hey! Where am I! Stupid question, Sorry! I meant to say: GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE! I wanna train, I'm so bored! Man! I feel so claustrophobic! Can you at least get me to the Hokage already! You make my life dull! Is anybody listening! What day is it? Does anyone have a watch? Ahh! My clothes suck! Someone get me outta here already! At least you could let me out for a whizz, I needa go in the mornings and I don't remember going as much yesterday! Plus I think I drank to much jasmine tea that lady gave me the other day!"

Okay so maybe I like to ramble, I mean who doesn't? Well, people like The Other Me, I guess. Yeah I call her the other me, I mean she's me but like, not me...? I mean, she does have her own name... even though her name is actually our first name, but why would someone who loves the sun more than the moon like me be called Tsuki? Tsukiko in long, but we call her Tsuki. We as in me and her.

Oh, I think I stopped rambling, boo! It's fun, even though people don't listen. Too bad the only friend I have is Tsuki and she's actually me and I've actually never met her so I could actually call myself an acquaintance, that's rather bad, but it's not like I could meet her. That su-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw a face in the iron bars that I could easily munch on (The bars, not the face.). "DON'T DO THAT! IT'S FREAAKKKYYY!" It's face was shadowed out, blocking the sun so all I could see was a freaky scarred face. Well there were only two diagonal scars but I bet he's hiding his disfigured scars somewhere! Maybe he's bald!

"What's your name, girl." That was a demand. Not a question. That is impolite. "Ain't telling!" He looked at me, not a glare but like this hard look. "Sachiko! Sachiko Tsuki Sakai! Don't hurt me please! I'll do anything you want! Want a slave, at your service! Want a shield, cause your face obviously never had one, Ahh sorry! I'll protect your demented face from being demented further! Kami-sama proteeeccct me from the deviiiill!" I managed to irritate him even more, man! Man, I really need to work on my people skills!

"Yes, you do." Ahhhhhh! "Will you please shut the screaming?" Noooooo! They can read my mind! "No! We can't. You just don't know how to think in your mind." Oh, that would make sense. "Yes it would." Stop that! "Well stop saying what you think, idiot." I'm not an idiot, your just an old man with an ugly face. "I heard that." Hmm, you probably can read my mind, baka baka baka baka baka! "I heard that too, idiot." _You were meant too!_ "Hmph." "THAT WAS SO TOTALLY IN MY MIND! YOU CAN READ MY MIND AHHHH!"

That was just then I realised that somehow someone had managed to get me up and carry me to a interrogation cell, but not only that but there were three _more _people! _I ain't dangerous, maybe it's because they don't know who I am!_ "Mysteerrioooouussss!" "Baka!" Stop reading my mind! "Baka, baka." "Hmph. Privacy destroyer."

One man was the dude with the demented face. Note: I did not say that out loud. "Yes, you did." Ah! Can you hear me now? No answer. "Did you hear what I said?" "No, what did you say?" An old man- wait! That's the Hokage! "I said that privacy killer was mean!" "Oh." Gotta answer the Hokage, 'course.

Well there was a man with long blond hair and his face was slightly scarred and old-ish looking, not nearly as old looking as old man Hokage but like fatherly old I guess. Like in his 40s-50s maybe even 60s old, okay exaggeration but in his 40s I guess. Kakashi was there too, he was the meanie I think. I stuck my tongue out at him and he confirmed my suspicions with a mean smirk, well I think it's a smirk. Boo!

"Ano... Hokage-sama, sir," I said timidly, against my nature, but hey, I'm freaked out 'cause of demented face over there. "Why am I here?"

The Hokage just smiled gently at me, "Well, Kakashi said he spotted you snooping around his team-" _"HOKAGE-SAN, SIR! I DID NO SUCH THING~! THAT IS HORRIBLE! I JUST SAW THEM, WAS CURIOUS AND RAN WHEN I SAW THE COPY KITTY!"_ Is what I would've said if all three other people weren't looking at me like _that, _so I let him continue. _"- _so he took you in after he saw you asleep far away from where he first saw you. He suspects you are a shinobi of some sort, seeing as you managed to seemingly disappear and escape him. So we are simply here to interrogate you and keep you here in Konoha for the time being."

My heart stopped. I had most definitely stopped listening after _'interrogate you,' _the words replayed in my mind. _'Interrogate you. Interrogate you. Interrogate you.' _"So are you like gonna beat me up until I say something because I can tell you my whole life story if you want..."

Thank you but we just need you to answer some simple questions and Inoichi here will search your mind to see if your telling the truth or not-" Who cares about Ibiki, **no one shall go through my mind**! "_HECK NO, I AIN'T LETTIN' YOU IN MY MIND! I KNEW THERE WAS A MIND READER! I BET IT'S BLONDIE, OVER THERE! AHHHHHHHH! CAN'T YA JUST BEAT ME UP OR SOMETHING! IT'S MEAN WHEN SOMEONE GOES IN MY MIND! I MEAN IMAGINE SOMEONE GOING THROUGH YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, JUST INVADING ALL YOUR PRECIOUS MOMENTS, KNOWING ALL YOUR SECRETS, THATS HORRIBLE!_"

Of course I did cut it down to: "What! But Hokage-sama! Isn't it a bit personal for someone to go snooping around in my memories?" I said, a bit more mannerly than what happened in my mind. "Oh, it's okay, Sachiko, we're going to ask you questions and he will see whether or not your lying. We give you our word that he won't invade your privacy, unless utterly needed."

"Oh, okay then." And so I sat on the table and let blonde man go behind me, with Kakashi and the Hokage by the doors, seeing as they don't know what I am capable of.

"Sachiko Sakai, la de la de la," [I was actually listening but he says his sentences really long and I _do not _wanna bored myself in saying it to myself...]

Of course, even after he checked my mind I was cleared. Yay me! Although, I was put under _heavy _guarding because he figured out I'm a rogue ninja, and he couldn't figure out where I was born and raised since I was 10, and finally because he was blocked out in most of my memories so I am still a _very _suspicious person to them._  
_

Why they let me out of that awful cave? Mainly because during the day time I'm a good girl and not a killing machine and he couldn't read my night mind thoughts and also because I told them I don't know where I was born and raised for most of my life as a rogue ninja becnight I village would take me in and my sensei was dead but that's a story for another time, they also found that I wasn't lying.

I'm just wary for my privacy, but upside is that I'm labeled unofficially as a ninja of Konoha sering as I'm not really a rogue ninja, so I'm allowed to take the academy test that's happening but I'm not expecting on doing the chuunin exams any time soon since its a couple months.

I walked into my apartment that was apparently neighbored to a really loud guy, I think he's one of the genin I saw in the forest last night. Anyway, I just took off my jacket and skirt revealing my black shorts and white tank top and walked around my new apartment before slipping my sandals on again and leaving through the window to the roof and watched the sunset. It looked much better here in Konoha than anywhere else I've been. It had a perfect shade of purple, pink, blue and golden.

Of course, though, I won't stay here forever, here being Konoha. I just can't, I'm a wanderer that's what I am, no matter how much I love it here. I just hope I don't get too attached to this place, but then again, Sachi is a very interactive person. She's definitely make us popular. Not Good.


End file.
